Just Another Day
by Violet Heaslip
Summary: Written like a classic WordGirl episode. WordGirl is having Huggy clean her hideout while Two Brains goes on another cheesy crime spree. Script-style. Reviews are much appreciated!


**_Author's Note:_ I accredit this whole fic fully to my older sister, who just doesn't have time to publish her works. She has written a few good ones, though. Anyway, here's her latest one.**

* * *

_**Just Another Day...**_

Narrator: We begin today's episode at WordGirl's Secret Spaceship Hideout, where WordGirl and Huggy are... organizing everything? (screen shows a big mess in the main room)  
WordGirl: Yeah. Every so often it just gets really messy in here. Like yesterday when HUGGY dropped cheese crackers all over the floor! (glances angrily at Huggy who gives her a sheepish grin)  
Narrator: Oh. (watches WordGirl continue vacuuming for a moment, clears his throat) Anyway, on another side of town, Dr. Two Brains is preparing for another villainous crime spree. (camera zooms into Two Brains' lair, an assortment of small, odd-looking rays sitting on the table)  
Dr. Two Brains: So henchmen, what have we got?  
Henchman #1: Well, we did recover the hair gel to cream cheese ray, but it's broken.  
Dr. Two Brains: (looks bored) Anything ELSE?  
Henchman #2 (Charlie): (picks up a ray, points it at a pile of cheese and fires. The cheese is immediately shrunk and sucked into it)  
Dr. Two Brains: (evilly) Nice.  
Narrator: Back at WordGirl's Secret Spaceship Hideout... (the camera zooms into her spaceship, where it is beginning to look a bit less messy)  
WordGirl: (holding a Pretty Princess watch in one hand, and the Daily Rag with herself on the front cover in her other hand) I still don't know where to put these!  
Narrator: Why don't you wear the watch and recycle the paper?  
WordGirl: Smart idea! (puts the watch on her right wrist, and shoves the old newspaper at Huggy, who frowns and leaves with it)  
Narrator: No problem.  
WordGirl: (picks up a rotten banana with flies buzzing around it) Ewww. Huggy!  
Huggy: (walks back in) Screech! [What?]  
WordGirl: (holds up the rotten banana. Huggy looks nervous and takes it, along with other garbage, out to the community landfill)  
WordGirl: Now, where was I?  
Narrator: Cleaning up your hideout?  
WordGirl: Oh! RIGHT! Right, right. (continues cleaning)  
Narrator: Elsewhere, at the Federal Cheddar Reseve Bank...  
Dr. Two Brains: (laughs evilly, aims the ray at the cheese and fires. Leaves with all the cheese and his small ray and heads to the grocery store. Runs inside and toward the dairy aisle)  
Grocery Store Manager: Are you here to try samples of our new Cheddar, Provolone, and Swiss combo? Because if you are, and you like it, you're HIRED!  
Dr. Two Brains: (stuffing his mouth full of the samples) Well, I don't really want to be hired, but this stuff is really good! Mmm! (continues stuffing the samples into his mouth)  
Grocery Store Manager: Well, in that case, would you like to BUY some of the cheese combo?  
Dr. Two Brains: Nah, I'd rather steal it. AHAHAHA! (momentarily looks insane, shoots the ray at the cheese on the shelf, and it disappears into his ray)  
Grocery Store Manager: You're fired! (rings the alarm)  
WordGirl: (hears the alarm with super hearing) Oh no! A robbery at the grocery store! (flies out, forgetting Huggy who is doing most of the cleaning anyway)  
Huggy: Ooooo. [Great.]  
WordGirl: You can't get away this time, Dr. Two Brains!  
Dr. Two Brains: WordGirl! Where's your monkey sidekick?  
WordGirl: Uhhh, cleaning up at my hideout.  
Dr. Two Brains: Hm, oh well. (aims the string cheese gun at WordGirl and fires. WordGirl gets tied up in string cheese and Dr. Two Brains escapes)  
Grocery Store Manager: You let him get away! I'm afraid I can't let you work here.  
WordGirl: (odd expression at the Grocery Store Manager)

* * *

Narrator: Back at Two Brains' lair...  
Dr. Two Brains: This is just the beginning of my latest scheme! Right now, I'm building a cheese-shrinking vacuum that's so powerful, it's able to suck up all the cheese in the WORLD! (evil laugh)  
H#1: Are you sure it can do that, boss? The world is pretty big. (H#2 nods)  
Dr. Two Brains: Yeah, why not? I mean, it is a GIANT ray.  
H#1: I'm just saying...  
Dr. Two Brains: Yeah, yeah, whatever. (continues building the ray)  
Narrator: Are you sure that's even possible?  
Dr. Two Brains: Yeah, of course! (frowning up at the Narrator)  
Narrator: Oh well. Back at WordGirl's Hideout...  
WordGirl: Haven't seen Dr. Two Brains around after he robbed the grocery store.  
Huggy: Eeep, eep! [Building another ray?]  
WordGirl: Probably. Okay, keep cleaning, Huggy. I'll go stop him at his lair. (Huggy looks bored as she flies off, continues cleaning)  
Dr. Two Brains: (putting the finishing touches on a big ray)  
WordGirl: (flies in) Hold it right there, Two Brains!  
Dr. Two Brains: Sorry, WordGirl, but all I have to do is pull this lever, and I'll have all the cheese in the WORLD! AHAHAHA! (momentarily looks insane)  
WordGirl: (hovering in the air above his ray, looks confused) Is that even possible?  
Dr. Two Brains: (shrugs)  
WordGirl: Then why are you trying to do it?  
Dr. Two Brains: I dunno, I just...I'm trying to enjoy some evil scheme planning here! Come back some other time, okay? Henchmen! (his henchmen throw her out)  
WordGirl: Hey! (zooms off to the hideout and grabs Huggy, a few messy piles left in her hideout, and zooms back to Two Brains' lair) I've come to stop you, Two Brains!  
Dr. Two Brains: You can't stop ME, WordGirl! I've already stolen all the cheese in the city, now I'm going to use my ray to steal ALL THE CHEESE IN THE WORLD! (evil laugh, pulls the lever once more on the ray. All it does is let off smoke, making everyone in the room cough)  
WordGirl: Looks like your ray is broken, Dr. Two Brains! Huggy, get him! (Huggy jumps on Dr. Two Brains and knocks him down, WordGirl pulls the reverse lever on the cheese ray and all the cheese turns to normal size and goes back to where it belongs) Take him away, police. Come on, Huggy. We've got some hideout cleaning to finish! (grabs Huggy and zooms back to her hideout, and they begin cleaning again)  
Narrator: And so concludes another thrill-packed episode of, WORDGIRL! (WordGirl and Huggy continue to clean their hideout)


End file.
